The present inventions are related to systems and methods for data processing, and more particularly to systems and methods for data encoding.
Various storage systems include data processing circuitry implemented with a data decoding circuit. In some cases, the data decoding circuit operates on a very large codeword that includes a number of parity bits. As a general rule, the performance of the data decoding circuit is increased where more circuitry is used to implement the circuit. In some cases, the performance of the data decoding circuit is insufficient, and at the same time the power and die space required to improve the performance is not available.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for data processing.